Before you were Born
by Leyta
Summary: kouga's big sister is helping Inuyasha and gang. But when she meets Sesshoumaru...
1. Default Chapter

Okay people, this is my first fanfic but I promise I'll improve as I go along. And I am sorry, but I write so fast I don't have time to put much swearing in the story. That sounds bad... what I mean is I don't swear naturally so when I'm writing really fast I don't have time to add a lot of swearing even though it's natural for some people . . . hint, hint.  
  
Disclaimer: I hate these things only bakas wouldn't be able to figure out that I don't own- anyways, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Big surprise.  
  
Before you were born  
  
Prologue  
  
"Tell me again why that wolf is helping us" grumbled Inuyasha as everyone was running (or flying) towards a certain wolf demons home.  
  
"I'm doing it for Kagome dogturd!" yelled Kouga as he ran past,  
  
"Because we need his help, and you two promised to get along."  
  
"Only until Naraku is defeated." The last word came from Inuyasha as they slowed to a stop in front of the caves.  
  
Kagome decided it wasn't worth fighting over and instead drank in the beauty of the caves. "I forgot how beautiful these were!" she said quietly.  
  
"Feh! It stinks of wolves!"  
  
"Inuyasha, if you can't be nice I'm going to have to say-"  
  
Inuyasha gulped, "sorry," he muttered.  
  
Kouga came loping back, "I talked to the tribe"  
  
Sango looked up from petting Kirara "And?"  
  
"I told them what I was doing, to stay away and who would be the next leader if I don't come back."  
  
"I thought they were going to help us," said a pink balloon also known as Shippou.  
  
"Someone else is" said Kouga vaguely. Then he called "Yashika!" A large wolf ran from the caves. Instead of the usual brown variety this wolf was sleek and grey. "Go get her Yashika."  
  
"Get who?" asked Miroku.  
  
"My sister. She left the tribe about 50 years ago, that was when our father died."  
  
At this point Kagome asked "Your father's dead?"  
  
Kouga sighed, "Yes."  
  
He looked like he was going to say more, but Miroku interrupted "Is she pretty?"  
  
"Pervert!" yelled Inuyasha, "Who cares? Don't answer that monk."  
  
"If I were allowed to answer that I'd say that I do." Said Miroku calmly.  
  
By the time the dust settled Kouga was gone. "Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome "Why did you have to do that? He was in a nice mood and he was talking about his sister."  
  
"You were the one that-"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"And," said Miroku when Inuyasha got up, "He never got to say if she was pretty or not."  
  
"Pervert!" yelled Sango hitting him over the head.  
  
"Yeah, Miroku," said Shippou "some things shouldn't be said in front of kids!"  
  
Inuyasha wasn't too happy about being sat so he took it out on Shippou "stop whining. Or I'll cut your damn ears off for you."  
  
Kagome wasn't too happy about that "SIT!"  
  
~~~~  
  
The next afternoon Kouga was back, and back to normal "You're too good for dogturd. He only uses you to get the shards."  
  
"Kouga, I-"  
  
"Don't like wolves." Inuyasha was grumpy because tonight was the new moon. This would have gotten into a fight except an approaching tornado stopped everyone.  
  
"Is that her?" asked Sango.  
  
***A.N. Soooooooo... whadaya think? If you like it, tell me. If you think it's lousy, tell me how to improve it, or stop reading. fluffywriter*** 


	2. Suprises

Before you were Born  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Surprises  
  
SANGO  
  
I already knew the answer so I wasn't upset when Kouga ignored my question and just stood there, staring. He had been in a funny mood lately. I suppose he had already decided about his sister and was – what? Nervous? Excited? Apprehensive? There was a good chance he hadn't seen her in 50 years. No more time to think. She's landing.  
  
Her tornado was about a foot higher then Kouga's but she stepped out of it gracefully. You might even say daintily except nothing about her was dainty. Miroku didn't have to worry, she wasn't pretty she was beautiful. She looked like Kouga. She was taller then him but she had the same dark brown hair in a ponytail, except hers had some kind of ribbon twisted around it, not a braid but something like it. They had almost the same facial features except she had a beautiful smile that Kouga lacked. Her clothes were like his, but she wore sandals. Another difference was her eyes. Kouga has proud, smoky brown eyes, but hers were a bright, piercing green.  
  
She smiled, "Introduce me to your friends."  
  
Kouga started talking but I didn't hear. What would Miroku think of her? Why do I care! I'm not in love with him. He's a pervert! And he flirts with ever girl he sees! So why do I have such a funny feeling in my stomach?  
  
SHIPPOU  
  
"...and this is dog-turd." finished Kouga.  
  
Lyyra, as she had been introduced grinned, "also known as..."  
  
"Inuyasha," muttered the dog demon.  
  
"He's just a jerk," I said, "Don't pay any attention to him. Or Miroku. Miroku's a pervert."  
  
Her eyes darted over to the monk, but before she could say anything Inuyasha interrupted, "We need strong people helping us. You need to prove that you can fight."  
  
"If you mean by fighting you, sure."  
  
That obviously wasn't what he had meant so I decided to encourage him, "Come on Inuyasha," I said, "Everyone knows how weak a hanyou is so it won't be too humiliating when you lose!"  
  
"Barehanded," said Inuyasha.  
  
KAGOME  
  
I admit I was worried that he would kill her with Tetsusaiga. "That's so nice of you Inuyasha!"  
  
He muttered something in response that wasn't very nice. Then he stepped forward just as she was dropping her sword.  
  
They looked at each other, waiting. Inuyasha attacked "Blades of Blood!" she ducked and kicked at him. The next thing I knew they were on the ground scratching at each other. They were both a lot bloodier when they got up. Then martial arts. A tooth just missed hitting me.  
  
Finally Miroku said, "It's obvious she's good enough. Now before you kill yourselves, STOP FIGTING!"  
  
I sighed inn relief, they weren't too badly hurt and they were both smiling. Lyyra brushed hair out of her face and said "Kouga tell the tribe I'm here. I'll go up to the caves in a second, but first I'm going for a swim." With that she dove into the water and was gone. A second later I saw her form far away.  
  
Before Kouga left I asked him, "Lyyra isn't a Japanese name, is it?  
  
"No. Father had just been in other countries when she was born. I'm not sure where he got it from." Then he, too, was gone.  
  
KOUGA  
  
As I expected everyone was happy to see her. Even the ones she didn't know.  
  
"You are Kouga's big sister?"  
  
"I can see the resemblance."  
  
"I thought you'd look older."  
  
"Tell Kouga to let us help fight!"  
  
I replied to that one "I'm not letting you help fight because so many were lost when they ran off to go get the Shikon shard with our northern neighbors."  
  
"Then why are you fighting?"  
  
"Because I almost killed Inuyasha."  
  
Lyyra who had stayed silent through this whole exchange called out "Ayame!" they always had a special friendship, partly because both their mothers died when they were young. Lyyra was almost a second mother to Ayame, they got along so well. I liked Ayame but she always seemed to be staring at me.  
  
INUYASHA  
  
"Well that was nice of her" said Miroku.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"She gave us time to talk about her. Purposely, if I don't miss my guess, which I don't very often."  
  
"Oh yeah?" I said, "What about the time you told me to get captured by the birds of paradise because you thought they were allies of the wolves."  
  
"Well-"  
  
"And what about the time that you-"  
  
"That is all behind me now. I suggest we use this time to discuss her instead of fighting."  
  
There wasn't much I could say to that without having Kagome yell sit, so I just scowled "She seemed nice to me."  
  
"I don't know," said Shippou, "I smelled something funny about her."  
  
"What do you mean, funny?" asked Myouga before he landed on my neck. I slapped him before he started sucking blood.  
  
"Well, I'm no exactly sure. It's like she wasn't totally a wolf demon or something."  
  
"I didn't smell any thing weird."  
  
"That's because you're going human."  
  
"Shut up kid." Sango broke in "I agree with Shippou. Not that she smelled weird, but the way she was fighting was a way I've never seen before. Mixing up different styles, including some that are new too me. I'd like to learn from her."  
  
"But," said Miroku "You said you agreed with Shippou."  
  
"I do."  
  
We kept talking late into the night and I didn't notice as much when I became human.  
  
It was dark when a voice from beside me said, "So, Inuyasha, it appears that we are alike."  
  
I spun around. A human was standing there. Black hair, green eyes. "Lyyra?" I asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
***A.N. I would've had it up on Thursday, but I didn't have much of a chance to go on the computer. Please review... anyone. Except Alice. I don't want my sister to review. Fluffy*writer*** 


	3. The famous sword

Yes, Lyyra is a hanyou. There isn't much else to say except I promise I'll get Sesshoumaru in there by chapter 5.  
  
Before you were Born  
  
Chapter 2  
  
MYOUGA  
  
Miroku finally broke the silence, "You're a hanyou?"  
  
"So Kouga didn't tell you?" she asked.  
  
"No," I replied, "He never mentioned it to master Inuyasha."  
  
"Hey! What about the rest of us?" retorted Sango.  
  
"I was speaking of master Inuyasha."  
  
"Whatever, he never told any of us, okay!" Inuyasha snapped, "Now will you two stop your yappin'!"  
  
"But master Inuyasha!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Serenity is the key to happiness." interjected Miroku, "Calm down Inuyasha."  
  
"Sit down" said Kagome to Lyyra, offering her an iced tea.  
  
She stared, "What is this?"  
  
"Iced tea. You open it like this then you drink from it"  
  
Lyyra took an experimental sip, "It's... interesting." But I notice that she didn't pick it up again.  
  
"Tell us about your mother," I said, "Master Kouga made a comment that made it obvious your father isn't human."  
  
Sango smirked, "He said something about 'our father' dying fifty years ago. So unless Kouga's a hanyou too..."  
  
"He's not. And I'm not totally hanyou either."  
  
Everyone looked up "What do you mean by not 'totally' hanyou?" asked Kagome, "either you're hanyou or you're not. You're half wolf demon, half human, right? That makes you a hanyou."  
  
"I am half wolf demon, but my great, great grandmother was a dragon."  
  
Shippou who had been falling asleep looked up excitedly, "You're part dragon! Can you transform into one? Even a small one?"  
  
"No, they only things my dragon heritage do for me is gives me refuge with dragons should I need it, and Magnifies my powers as a miko."  
  
"You're a miko!" said Miroku, "Are you trained?"  
  
"Partially. My mother started training me when I was nine; she died when I was fourteen. I never had any training after that."  
  
"How did she die?"  
  
"Sickness. I couldn't have helped her. It all happened in one of the months I was with the wolves."  
  
"What do you mean by one of the months you were with the wolves?"  
  
"When I was very young, my mother moved from the caves to the nearby village because so many of the wolves disliked her for being human. I would spend one month with her and the one month with the wolves. It was every new moon that I would switch. I could have saved her but no one from the village was brave enough to come up to the caves and find me. After that I just stayed with the wolves, then I left."  
  
KAGOME  
  
I stared at her. How could anyone live through something like that, and still be so happy and cheerful most of the time?  
  
"Why did you leave the wolves?" I asked.  
  
"Same reason my mother did. Most of the younger wolves are more welcoming, but the wolves back then were awful to me because I was half human."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"They believed that I wasn't strong enough, as a result I trained twice as hard as any wolf my age. It was a bit weird because the average for a wolf demon is five hundred years, and the average life fore a dragon is ten thousand. I was growing up a bit slower then the rest of the pups who were born around the same time as me. Right now my human age is eighteen."  
  
"Perfect," muttered Miroku.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"My lady, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Uh, sure, go ahead."  
  
"Will you bear my child?"  
  
She just stared at him.  
  
"I have to have a child so if I don't defeat Naraku he can. Naraku gave me this air rip, and if I don't get rid of it before a certain time it will devour me."  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"I need someone to bear my child so-"  
  
"Well find someone else. I'm not interested."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"We're fighting Naraku, right?" she said, changing the subject.  
  
"Yes, and my fuckin' idiot brother Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Why do you hate him so much?"  
  
"You would too if you knew him."  
  
"He's awful," said Kagome, "The first time he saw Inuyasha, he nearly killed both of us trying to get Tetsusaiga."  
  
"So, Inuyasha got Tetsusaiga."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Almost everyone in the demon world has heard of Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga the remarkable swords made from a demon's fangs to protect his sons. But few have heard who got what. You're quite famous you know, or at least your sword is."  
  
"It is? Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kagome started laughing, "I, I can't, I can't b-believe tha-that his his sword is is famous."  
  
"It's true. I'm serious. His sword really is famous."  
  
"What's so funny you had to wake me up?" asked Shippou.  
  
"Hi- his s-s-sword I-is more fay-famous then he he is!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ye-yep. It, it i-it is." Lyyra was laughing too now.  
  
Miroku joined in, "Look at his f-face!"  
  
Sango started laughing.  
  
"It's not funny!"  
  
"Probably is" said Kouga joining the conversation, "Whatever 'it' is."  
  
Shippou answered, "His sword is more famous then he is."  
  
"And that's funny? Actually, when I look at him, it is funny. Very funny."  
  
"Well you aren't!"  
  
"I know, its you, dog turd who is funny."  
  
"That wasn't funny either." But he was laughing.  
  
The laughter gradually died down until it was just two of us.  
  
"They're asleep."  
  
"Ssh. Don't wake them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good morning!" I sang out, "You fell asleep Inuyasha! And nothing happened! Big surprise!"  
  
"Shut up," he muttered. "Something could have happened!"  
  
"And you'd be a lot of help as a human"  
  
"I'd be a lot better help as a human then I would asleep."  
  
"Yes, and you'd likely be killed as a human."  
  
"No I wouldn't."  
  
"Yes you would."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Sit!"  
  
Thump.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Want some breakfast?"  
  
Everyone answered, "Yes!"  
  
"See, they all agree with me!"  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"I know it is"  
  
***A.N. just to warn you the next chapter is Sesshoumaru, so be prepared. please review It's nice to have reviewers. moonweaver*** 


	4. Play tag fluffy sama!

Here it is: The SESSHOUMARU chapter! Yay! (Everyone jumps up and down) Some of you might not be that excited, but I am! I don't want to give you the wrong impression; Sesshoumaru isn't going to be with the rest of them in this chapter, not until number 5. After this I might take some time off to work on an AU I've been thinking about. I have it all planned out (well up until the point that everyone's mad at each other) and I want to work on it.  
  
Disclaimer: I depend entirely on my parents. I own nothing, least of all people. Sue my parents, not me.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Traveling  
  
JAKEN  
  
Rin bounced over to me. "Do you think Sesshoumaru-sama is in a good mood Jaken?" she asked, "Do you think if I bring him flowers he'll play a game with us? Do you, do you, do you?!"  
  
I glowered at her, "He may play with you, but I won't. Now go away and leave me alone."  
  
She looked behind where I was standing and giggled. Then she pushed me into the swamp. She laughed outright when I sat up then ran off and started picking flowers.  
  
"Master Sesshoumaru!" I yelled, "She's doing it again. She pushed me into the swamp!"  
  
Before he could say anything she ran over to him, flowers in hand, "I brought you flowers Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
I scowled, he wouldn't punish her now. It was so unfair, the way he treated her. He let her push me, his trusted and faithful servant; into swamps just because of the stupid flowers she brought him.  
  
"Come here Jaken." He said coolly, "We're going to play- what did you call it?"  
  
"Tag" that little brat was smirking at me.  
  
"We're going to play tag with Rin."  
  
"Yes m'lord"  
  
This was so unfair, she was going to push me over and beat up on me while she and Sesshoumaru had fun. It wasn't fair! And why tag? We'd played that before, and it was awful, all people did was hit each other and chase each other. I could refuse to play, but then master Sesshoumaru would hit me, and I'd get bullied into playing anyways.  
  
Suddenly someone hit me. "You're it!" yelled Rin then she giggled and ran away. I started chasing after her, and caught her, hitting rather harder then necessary because I was so mad. But I slipped and fell down. Hard. Sesshoumaru looked as if he was holding back a laugh, but Rin didn't even try. I glared at her. What right did she have to go laughing at me? She was supposed to be dead! Why hadn't Sesshoumaru just left her lying there instead of letting her ruin my life?  
  
"Go make Rin some supper, Jaken." directed Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes m'lord."  
  
I decided that I would make it spicy, as a punishment. It wasn't like Sesshoumaru was going to punish her, so why couldn't I? And I knew as a fact that she hated spicy food. Sesshoumaru couldn't punish me for this, could he?  
  
It worked. She shrieked as soon as she took a bite. It was worth the thump Sesshoumaru gave me to see her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning he was up before Rin and me as usual. Normally he would have let us sleep in, but he kicked me in the side. "Get Rin up." He said.  
  
"Get up brat!" I yelled at her "We're leaving!"  
  
She stuck her tongue out but sat up. I tossed her some food from last night, "eat it. Sesshoumaru wants to leave soon."  
  
Within minutes we were moving. Rin was on Ah-Un, and I was struggling to keep up. I didn't dare ask why we were in such a hurry, I just kept walking. Maybe he'd smelled Inuyasha? No, he would leave Rin behind if he had.  
  
By noon we'd reached a little village. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and headed toward a hut near the edge of it. As soon as he stepped in side he gasped. "No"  
  
I slipped in after him and found myself looking at a dead wolf demon.  
  
***I'm evil, I know. You'll find out how the wolf demon died in the next chapter, I promise. I want reviews! Moonweaver**** 


	5. Smashed reflections

Okay here it is. I made most of the changes at the end, so you can probably skip most of it. Could you make your changes in red?  
  
I'm so motivated! Three reviews and it hasn't even been up for 24 hours. The best thing is that they are all from people who haven't reviewed before, so I know that at least 6 people are reading! Yay! I promise how the wolf demon died will be explained in this chapter. On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kouga, Kagura, Onigumo, Naraku, Kanna, and Sesshoumaru. I don't own anyone else 'cause I only have one poster.  
  
Before you were Born  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Smashed reflections  
  
MIROKU  
  
"I can sense a jewel shard"  
  
"Inuyasha's ears perked up at that last comment from kagome. "Why didn't you say so before?"  
  
"I just noticed. You want to leave right away?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright let's go," I said. "Where are Sango and Lyyra?"  
  
"Up there." Kouga pointed to a hill "with Sango's boomerang"  
  
We started walking towards them when suddenly a tree fell down and just missed hitting Inuyasha.  
  
"Oops" came Lyyra's voice.  
  
"You're doing well," said Sango, "I wasn't able to throw it so far on my first day training."  
  
"But it was supposed to go the other way"  
  
"We'll work on that later"  
  
"Yes," I interrupted. "Much later. Kagome just sensed a Shikon shard."  
  
The two of them grinned at each other. They liked fighting, obviously, "Okay, lets go."  
  
We started making our way down the hill. Kagome was just finishing putting everything in her pack.  
  
"How are we traveling this time?" kagome asked.  
  
"Same as usual, except Kouga and Lyyra are scouting ahead," I decided, "They're going to find whatever demon has a shard, and tell us about it. They won't kill it because any demon that has a Shikon is probably too strong to be killed by two wolf demons. But if it attacks them they'll be fine."  
  
"'Kay!" Lyyra and Kouga disappeared quickly after kagome had told them which way to go, but we could see their form until they entered a forest.  
  
"We should start moving. I want to get this done quickly," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Maybe we should wait for them?" I asked.  
  
"This is not how we normally do it." Inuyasha was scowling.  
  
"It's an experiment." I replied. "If they aren't coming back soon we'll go after them"  
  
"What's soon?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Why do you care?" growled Inuyasha, "What I want to know is why Miroku gets to decide everything"  
  
"You always decide everything" I announced, "It's my turn now"  
  
"What the hell! I do not decide everything! We decide it as a group!"  
  
"Oh well, it's too late to change our plans, they've already left."  
  
"Well next time-"  
  
Kagome interrupted. "Oh look they're coming back!"  
  
Lyyra landed, stepped on a rock and tripped. Kouga leaned down to help her out. "It's a little girl," he said. "She has this freaky mirror. And she felt like... like Kagura."  
  
"You felt her up?" (Guess whom that came from?)  
  
"Pervert. I mean the power that was coming from felt like the power that came from Kagura when she almost killed me. Except it was magnified, so I assumed she had the Shikon shard."  
  
"It's true." Lyyra brushed some dirt out of her hair. "There was nothing else in the area that had so much power."  
  
"See?" I turned to Inuyasha; "If we hadn't sent them ahead we would have walked right into Naraku's trap."  
  
"Yeah, but we're still walking into it, right?"  
  
"Yes, but we will know what we're walking into. We can formulate a plan."  
  
"Alright, so formulate a plan, monk."  
  
I remained unperturbed. "We can formulate a plan as a group."  
  
"Well I suggest that we go and attack the brat. If she's dead she can't do us any harm, can she?"  
  
"Inuyasha! Kanna is a kid! We can't kill her!"  
  
"What else would we do with her?"  
  
"I have a suggestion." All eyes turned to Lyyra. "Without the mirror she is powerless."  
  
"Are you suggesting that we steal it from her?"  
  
"That's impossible. If we go near her she'll just zap us with it." Replied kagome.  
  
"I'm not suggesting we steal it. But if it's broken, she can't use it can she?"  
  
"Same problem"  
  
"Not exactly. Kouga told me the story of how you saved him from the reincarnation of Naraku, Kagura."  
  
"Kagome touched her arrow. "You mean I should shoot at it."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good idea, can we go now?"  
  
"Inuyasha," I said, "Is something the matter? Because you seem kind of upset."  
  
"Yes, something's the matter, monk. You! You have-"  
  
"That's all very nice, but we'll deal with it when we come back. We have a job to do."  
  
He growled and started to lunge at me, but Kagome yelled sit and all was well.  
  
As soon as he got up he turned to kagome, "Why did you do that?"  
  
"I don't trust you when you're in this mood. You'll probably kill him."  
  
I wouldn't kill hi-"  
  
"Can we GO?" Sango was getting impatient.  
  
"We could go alone. Together." I suggested. "The others could catch up to us later. Much later."  
  
The slap I got for suggesting that pretty much told me what she thought of my idea.  
  
"Alright why don't we?" Inuyasha said. "Go, that is."  
  
Then he started off. That sort of shocked the rest of us and we followed. Inuyasha waited for kagome to get up on his back then once Kirara had grown and Sango, Shippou (who had been unusually quiet) and I got on we left.  
  
When we got to the forest I realized that it was a little more dangerous then it appeared. The mirror was going haywire. "It wasn't like this before!" yelled Lyyra.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow the leaned over Inuyasha's shoulder. As usual her aim was dead on, but the arrow just bounced off the mirror.  
  
Kagome looked shocked. "This wasn't in the plan! What are we supposed to do now?"  
  
Lyyra jumped out of her tornado and walked calmly over. "Let me try."  
  
Kagome tossed down her the weapons and Lyyra caught them. She pulled out an arrow and muttered something over it. Then she kneeled down and shot at the mist. Just seconds after that the mist hid her totally. I think she must have been able to see the mirror because her shot was so sure. There was a tinkle of breaking glass.  
  
Immediately Inuyasha rushed over to the spot where Kanna had been, but predictably she had disappeared. Kagome picked up the mirror frame and extracted a shard of the Shikon No Tama. "Mission accomplished. Let's go."  
  
We all started heading back. As soon as we got there Shippou realized something was wrong. "Hey, where is Lyyra?  
  
"You mean she isn't here? What happened to her?"  
  
In the flurry that followed we all decided to go back and look for her. She was lying in the trees, unconscious. Kouga picked her up. "We have to get her to Kaede. There aren't any good healers among the tribe since she left."  
  
"If you're sure I'll take kagome to grab her stuff," said Inuyasha. "We'll catch up."  
  
It seemed we were at Kaede's village in seconds. She lay Lyyra down on a mat and started picking up herbs to make a tea while Sango told her what had happened.  
  
Suddenly kagome burst in. The poor girl seemed close to tears. "We, we were getting my stuff then this wolf demon hurt himself and I convinced Inuyasha to take him here, but he... he d-died."  
  
Kaede swallowed. "Tell Inuyasha to put him in another hut then come back in here. I'll need you."  
  
"What's wrong with Lyyra?" I asked.  
  
"Some of the mirror imbedded itself in her cheek. It's poisoning her. We can't take it out or she'll bleed and the poison will get worse once exposed to air."  
  
"Then what are we supposed to do!" Kouga was half yelling.  
  
"We will replace the bit of the mirror with a Shikon shard. They have remarkable healing properties."  
  
Kagome immediately stepped forward and held out her shard to Kaede. "Wait child. Once I have pulled out the glass, quickly place the Shikon in her cheek. Alright?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
They did it quickly and almost immediately colour started to return. Kaede poured some tea into Lyyra's mouth. As she was doing it she said, "Go now and have something to eat. The child will recover."  
  
We started eating and I found that the food was more delicious then usual probably due to the fact that we were no longer worried.  
  
I slept fitfully. I dreamt of marrying a beautiful, raven-haired demon hunter. We would have a wedding from kagome's time. Sango was wearing one of those small dresses from the magazine kagome showed me (she called it bride, I couldn't read any of the words.). She was staring at me with love in her eyes. We were about to kiss and I had just put my arm around her back to kiss her when Naraku, who was pretending to be a priest, and pulled off the covering of my air rip. It started to suck Sango up and soon she had disappeared. I jumped in after her, determined not to let the love of my life disappear before my eyes. I saw her and grabbed her hand then we seemed about to land somewhere. Sango landed on the edge of a cliff but I wasn't so lucky. I was falling and I heard her scream. The last thing I saw was her face before I woke up.  
  
I think she must have really been screaming because she looked scared. "No Miroku, don't leave me!" She was muttering." I need your help."  
  
I considered waking her and asking what she needed my help with, but I decided against it because I wasn't in a hurry to find out what kind of temper she had when just woken up. Instead I went back to sleep.  
  
A yelling of "SIT!" woke me up. Evidently Inuyasha had let his arm hit kagome in his sleep consequently waking her up.  
  
We ate breakfast and talked about Lyyra's condition. Shippou wondered when she would be all right.  
  
"Probably in a while," said kagome, "I mean, its not like Kaede will rush in this door and tell us she's fine in the next five seconds"  
  
Suddenly Kaede rushed in the door. "It's no use. She's dead."  
  
I hope that this is better then the last one. Moonweaver 


End file.
